tamiki's family
by garaawolf
Summary: tamaki's father must get married and tamaki must learn to like his new sister, sakura. steam starts to rise between her and kaoru. the funny story of family, love and bunnys. plz read and plz don't be a stupid f and yell at me.
1. Chapter 1

( so ya this is still only my 2nd fan fic so still be nice ok I still haven't finished watching the show so don't yell at me if some of it is incorrect)

"**what, you whating**!" Tamaki screamed at his father sitting right across the room behind an old desk.

"Tamaki please don't get mad. I know you think we shouldn't get married. But after your mom moved on I got right back on the horse and went out and found Akki. And now … well…"

"but dad…" Tamaki said, sad

"Did I mention that you will have a younger sister now. Her name is Sakura Hetama. She said that she will stop by after class tomorrow to see you ok."

"Fine." Tamaki said in a pissed tone of voice.

The next day at the host club Tamaki was worried. He kept pacing back and forth.

Hikaru looked over to Haruhi and said " This Sakura person do you think that she's the person in our class."

Kaoru came up from behind him and surprised her " I hope not she's not vary friendly. She never talk's. Just sits there and reads."

Honey looked up from his cake " I've talked to her. She really nice." Then he went back to eating.

Just then there was a knock at the door. The door opened slightly and a girl with long blond hair poked her face in "um, is Tamaki Suoh here. I'm Sakura Hetama."

Tamaki ran right up grabbed her from behind the door and did his host job " Nice to met you my princess. I shall do all I can to please the newly found princess in my life."

"Um, could you not do that I find it kinda creapy." She turned and looked at the rest of the host club. "Oh, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru I heard that you were in the host club but I didn't think you would show your self's off like this. I feel bad I don't know who the rest of you are but I would like to know, please"

Hikaru, and Kaoru ran over and took her arms and walked up to Kyoya. " This is Kyoya Outori. He's a little … well you will see."

Kyoya looked at her "umm maybe we can sell some pic's of you and your brother." So he scribbled some thing down on his pad and walked over to some customers.

Then the ran over to Honey, " this is Honey he love's his cake." He bent over to whisper in her ear "never touch the bunny."

So with that the pulled her over to Mori " this is Mori he is almost always silent so don't bother."

Sakura looked at all of them smiled tilted her head and said, "it's vary nice to meet all of you." She turned to Tamaki. He was on the floor moping. She felt bad so she walked over there "I am vary happy to meet you. Sorry if I hurt your feeling's but.. well I don't come from money I'm only here cuz of the money I won from hours of test taking so I'm not used to being called a princess. So please don't be mad."

Tamaki looked up grabed her and hugged her "oh your sooooooo cute. You have to stay here longer."

"ok"

**(so ya that's the first chapter so tell me how you like it. Sorry about all the spelling prob's in the last)**


	2. Chapter 2

(hey again sorry about all the spelling miss' k. oh so ya don't only review on how bad my spelling is it's kinda well realy stupid leave me alone ok. Plz just write on how the story is)

"… Tamaki … could you let go." Sakura was looking at him do to the whole still holding her thing.

"no"

she sighed and looked over at Kaoru "help me please" she stared to cry.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. They raised their arm's, shrugged and walked over. They each grabbed one of his arms and pulled as tight as they could. Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru all went flying.

The bell that signaled that it was 6:00 rang. Sakura looked up and said "well it was nice to met you all but I'm late as it is so bye. And with that she ran out the door.

Tamaki looked at the door and blinked _"wow that was strange. Wonder what she has do? Maybe she's got home work or something like that. Oh well she's so cute with her big eye's and oh… she look's just like ahh."_

Kaoru looked at Hikaru "that's the most she's ever said"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru " I wonder why she's so quite in class."

Tamaki stood up "she is new here and dosen't have friend's so…" Kyoya cut him off…

"no, she has to do something first."

"no she's now my little sister so…" Kyoya cut him off again.

" all she has to do is take so pic's of you and her. Selling the newly found sibling's would sell a lot. Maybe even more than the brotherly love. But she is a girl so that might bring down the profit um." Kyoya wrote something down.

the next day…

Sakura was sitting in her chair reading a book when Kaoru and Hikaru walked in they were going to say hi but two girls walked up to her.

"your such a weirdo. And to think your going to be the sister of Tamaki."

Sakura did nothing.

"hey speak when spoken to"

she still did nothing

"come on don't you know one of the smartest people in our class is one one the dumbest one's in the school"

she said nothing only fliped the page.

Now the other girl joined in the teasing " Well if she can't even talk then why is she in here."

Sakura looked over at them "when one is not being spoken to one should not speak."

"shut-up"

Sakura just sighed, rolled her eye's and looked back at her book. "now that wouldn't make any sense. You just said that if I were unintelligent I wouldn't talk. Now see when I speak it make sense but every time you open your mouth you just sound stupid." she smirked and flipped the page.

The girl got so mad that she raised her hand to slap Sakura but Kaoru grabbed her hand.

"no you idiot. Do you want to get in truble. If you do that one more time you'll get expelled do you want that."

She had no time to say anything the teacher walked in. "take your seat's"

After class…

Kaoru and Hikaru waited out side the class for Sakura. It took her about ten min. to get out. She stared to walk the other way when Kaoru grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He looked at her eye's and slapped her.

"idiot how could you do that."

Sakura tried to walk away but he was still holding her hand.

Sakura looked down at her hand. And looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at her eye's they looked different than befor. Like something was glazed over.

"what the hell do you know you have never had to put up with…." She looked away

Hikaru just grabbed her face and looked at her eye's and smiled. "come on we will be late."

The glaze left her eye's. "late?"

Kaoru looked down, let go, sighed, laughed, smiled and said "you will see."

The two of them grabbed her arm and careid her off.


	3. Chapter 3

(so yep chapter 3. I'm vary proud. Well I am I kinda like this one. So yep, tell me how you like it so far. Or you know what would be cool would be for my friend to not rush me hint, hint)

As the three of them open the door's Sakura's eye's bulged. The room was creepy. There was set's. the one closes to the door was of rose's. all different cooler's. Blue, red, yellow. The set next to that was of a beach on a sun set, with a cliff. The next of a ball room, similar to the one from the dance party. And many other's.

Tamaki walk up to her and said "welcome, you want to do me a favor…" she cut him off

"a world of no" she tried to walk out but Kaoru grabbed her arm.

"I would do it if I were you."

She glaired at him "why"

"well if you don't want to then I will just tell Tamaki about the thing that happened in class to day. He might just say he doesn't want any thing to do with you any more."

She looked down then terned around. She looked up and did a half smile "o… o… ok" her eye stared to twitch. "what will I have to do?"

Kyoya walked over grabbed her shoulder and pointed to the door to the changing room. "in there is the dress we want you to weir. If you don't like them then talk to Kaoru and Tamaki. They picked them out."

So Sakura walked over to the room walked in. inside their was at least hundreds of dresses. She walked over to a pink one. She picked it up. It was a soft pink and the bottom was lined with red roses. The bottom was fluffy. She liked it. She put it on. When she walked out they all turned around. Tamaki ran over and hugged her.

"look at my darling little sister. She's so cute. Oh dosen't she just make you just want to hug her. So cute."

"um Tamaki your hurting me."

He let go. "Now for the rest." He looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru "you two, now it's time for your work.

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her arm's and dragged her off. When they reterned her long hair was put up off to the side. She had make-up on. So the rest off the afternoon was just like that. They took about 50 pic's of Tamaki and his new little sister.

The next day…

The same girl's as last time were torchering Sakura. The only differnce was that she said nothing.

Kaoru was fead up with it. He walked over, slammed his hand on the table " You need to stop. Now what would your Tamaki think of you pushing around his little sister. What would he do if he found out. You wouldn't want him to get mad no would you.

**(ok I know it's hort and there are a lot of spelling miss' ok I get it don't comment on that)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(well thank's if your reading and sorry it took so long. Oh and comment plz)**

the girl's walked away. Kaoru looked down at Sakura. She was looking up at him. Her eye's lit up.

"Thank you so much" she said.

"no deal." He looked away and blushed.

"no I'm serious. No one has ever done something like that before."

The teacher walked in so they all took their set's.

As the class ended Kaoru walked over to Sakura. "hey, your coming to host club right?"

"of course, I get to see the photo's today"

"that'll be fun"

"yep"

Hikaru walked over to the two of them. "hey Kaoru who's you guest going to be for the dance." He had this evil smirk on his face.

Kaoru blushed "no, … uh…. How bout you" then he smiled.

"Well, yes I do. You need on. The dance is on Friday. Today is wensday."

Sakura giggled "…"

"Let's go." Kaoru said.

When they got their Tamaki ran over to Sakura and gave her a big hug.

"My fabled sister. Our photos are sooooooooooooooooo cute. We must take more. You're the perfect model."

Sakura had this blank stair on her face. "No"

Tamaki looked at her with puppy dog eye's. "but…"

"no"

"but, but, but…"

"a world of no"

"but…"

"Now you're just being a broken record."

"fine but we don't have class tommor you know?"

"yes"

"spend the day with me. I gess I don't know a lot about you. And I want to. You are my sister"

"…" she looked down and mubbled "I think I'm going to regreat this"

"what?"

"nothing… ya I'll go." She said with a smile

"yey," and gave her a nother hug

"ow your hurting me" she tried to get away but failed so "what's ya doing for host club for today…" she looked around "wair's haru?"

Tamaki let go. Sakura gasped in releave " she… he's off getting coffe."

"oh"

"ya were just having a normal day." He looked around. Their was about 19 girls in their. "well I should get back." And he walked to he's sofa and sat down.

Sakura walked over the one of the tea set's and made some tea. She sat down at a table and looked out the window. She was waching a bird fly around.

Some girl's were talking to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"who are you taking to the dance Kaoru?"

"I think I know now" ha was looking at Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

(ok, jess here two in one weak end happy.)

Kaoru got up and walked over to Sakura. "uhmm… Sakura…" his face turned bright red. "uhmm i… was wondering…"

Sakura giggled "Kaoru, your face is rely red. Did you say something stupid or something."

"… uh … I'm ur, I mean I … want to ask if… " he turned away "uhmmm Sakura I was wondering if … you would be my guest for the ball?" his face turned 11 different shades of red.

She looked at him in surprise "uhmm Kaoru … uh …" her face turned 3 different shades of pink.

Tamaki called to Sakura "my beloved little sister! Come here"

"I'll… talk later." And she ran off to her brother.

Hikaru walked over to his twin. "that's what you call rejected"

"But… but…" he just stood there in amazement.

Sakura looked back at Kaoru. He was just standing their. She felt rely bad. She liked him and she know that but she didn't want to say anything.

"sister… " he looked at her face. She was looking over at Kaoru. "yo"

"I'm sorry what?" she swong her head over to him but made a quick glance at Kaoru.

He gave her this oh-rely look. "well I was wondering witch photo you like better." He held up two photo's. one of a beach seen and the other of a ball room.

"uhmm" she looked back at Kaoru "I like the beach"

"good I was hopeing you'd say that."

She gave Tamaki a stern look. "what are you planing?"

"just wondering and planing for" he looked back at Kaoru "… for tomorrow."

"oh, ok." She tilted her head "is that all you want?"

"yea for now. I might call you back over in a few."

"shouldn't you be with your host people."

"their having tea and talking quietly. So I figured I'd take some tome and spend time with you but you look busy so I'll talk later." And he walked back to his hostess.

"ok,… that was wired." And she walked over to the window she was sitting at.

Haruhi walked into the room. She was carrying a bag stuffed full of instant coffee.

Hikaru and Kaoru ran over and grabbed the bag. Then walked over the table were the tea pot's were and made some. Haruhi was waching. She had been teaching them how to make it.

Sakura's phone rang. She answered is. "hello…" the person talked "oh hold on" and she walked out.

"…" Kaoru looked at his brother "and I was about to go over and talk to her."


End file.
